We're Off To See The Vamipire?
by vampgurl94
Summary: When two girls get sucked into the Twilight World they find themselves becoming a part of the story. How will the characters of Twilight react?
1. Blackout

***** AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER*****

**

* * *

**

**POV:BETH**

"BETH! DINNER!" Kristina yelled. I ignored her. I was trying to read my Twilight book for the twelfth-million time (yes I know that's not a real number)."BETH DROP THE BOOK!" When I ignored her again she yanked the book out if my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Mom said time to eat NOW!"

"But I'm almost done," I wined and pouted at her.

"That don't work," she laughed at me.

"FINE!" I yelled. "This wouldn't happen if I lived in Twilight," I mumbled to my self as a grabbed the book from her. Out of no where the book starts shaking and I wasn't doing it. When Kristina tried to open the door it was locked.

"What the hell?" she said as she looked at me. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not doing it," I said as the lights started to flash.

Suddenly, all the light stopped and the room was pitch black. "Kissy ar…are you ok?" I asked a little scared.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out."

Then there was a bright flash, I heard a screamed, and passed out.

**POV : KRISTINA**

I was watching Naruto Shippuden. When mom paused the screen. "Kris, go tell your sister it's time for dinner now."

I sighed," Ok Mom." I walked to Beth's room only to spot her reading Twilight AGAIN! "BETH! DINNER!"

She obviously ignored me so I yelled, "BETH DROP THE BOOK!" then yanked the book straight from her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled at me.

"Mom said time to eat NOW!"

"But I'm almost done," she pouted. Psh, like that would work.

"That don't work." I told her.

"FINE!" she yelled. Then mumbled something along the lines of twilight. I then rolled my eyes as she snatched the book back. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What the hell?" I looked at my devious big sister. "this isn't funny."

"I'm not doing it." She said sounding freaked out. "

Yeah, like I'm going to believe that," I thought to myself.

Then the lights started to flash. Suddenly, the lights stopped and the room was pitch black.I herd from somewhere behind me "Kissy, ar…are you ok?"

I replied, knowing it was Beth, "Yeah, just a little freaked out."

Then there was a bright flash, I heard a screamed, and passed out.


	2. What the hell?

***** AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER*****

* * *

_Suddenly, the lights stopped and the room was pitch black.I herd from somewhere behind me "Kissy, ar…are you ok?"_

_I replied, knowing it was Beth, "Yeah, just a little freaked out." _

_Then there was a bright flash, I heard a screamed, and passed out._

* * *

**POV: BETH**

I woke up to the amazing smell of flowers. It was weird because I had had a cold for a week and couldn't smell anything, but everything was so clear now. I opened my eyes. It was really bright out. I stared amazed at the beauty around me. I was in an open field surrounded by woods. There were flowers all over the place. As I looked around I thought to myself, "I wonder what Kris would think of this?" Then I remembered what happened.

"KRISTINA?!" I looked around frantically trying to find her. All of a sudden I hear a quite moan of pain from behind me. "Kissy! You're ok!" I throw my arms around her for a hug.

"Ew, get off me." she said. "You smell like shiz."

I looked at her confused. "Well you don't smell like a field of flowers either. Actually you stink like wet dog." I wrinkled my nose at her. "Anyways look around is this place not gorgeous."

She looked around and said " Yeah, I guess its oh my god!" She looked right at me and jumped back.

"What?" I asked as I looked behind me.

"Look at your eyes."

"Hey, genius. I can't LOOK at my eyes."

"The…They're r…r… red ," she stuttered at me.

"Ha ha," I said as a pulled out my compact. " You're so fun…" I looked in the mirror but it couldn't be me. I mean how could I have red eyes.

"Hey, now you really do look like a vampire." Kris said laughing.

"That's it," I thought out loud.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire," I said, looking at her seriously. Her laughter stopped as she looked into my now red eyes.

"What the hell, Beth. Did you fall on your head or something?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Shut up."

"No. Listen to me."

"Why the hell should I listen to your crazy ass."

"Don't curse. You're to young."

" I fucking curse if I fucking want too. I'm thirteen god damn years old," she said as she started to shake.

"Oh, shit," I say.

"So you can curse and I can't? What kind of shit is this. You're a real bi…" Out of the wood a pack of giant wolves jump out of the woods. "What NOW! This is bull…" I cut her off.

"Shhh!"

The wolves looked at me for a long time then looked at Kris. They looked at the front wolf and he nodded. They walked back into the woods and a minute later, five guys walked out.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" said the one that looked like he was about to explode.

"Who the hell ar…" Kris started till I elbowed her. The one that spoke started to shake.

"Calm down, Paul," said the leader.

"What the hell, Beth. Why are you trying to stop me from yelling at these creeps?"

"Cuz they are werewolves and could kill us in like 5 seconds."

"Ha. Werewolves. Funny."

"Why are you laughing? You're a wolf too," said the guy standing next to the leader.

"Yeah, ok." Kris said, rolling her eyes.

"Think Kris. We pass out and wake up in a field in the middle of no where, I have red eyes, five wolfs come into the field, then go back into the woods, and five huge guys walk back out. How do you explain that?" I said.

"You set this up with your band geek friends."

"How would I get the wolfs?"

"Um…"

"Exactly."

"You know what? Shut up," she said then looked at me in shock. I didn't realize it but the sun had come out and I was sparkling. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good," said the head wolf man. "Now that that's settled, Jacob take the bloodsucker to the Cullen's and the wolf girl will come with us."

"Don't call my sister a bloodsucker," said Kris agitated. "And I'm not a wolf." She started to shake again.

"Bloodsucker, bloodsucker, bloodsucker." one of the guys said tauntingly.

Kris stated shaking worse and all of a suddenly and exploded into a wolf. She looked around confused. She looked at me. It looked like she was scared. Kris was never scared.

"Kissy, it's ok I promise. The wolves are good people." I reassured her. "I think it might be a good idea for you to go with them till I figure this out."

She shook her head and I felt like crying. "Yes I need you to do this for me. Okay? Be my strong little sister that can do anything, Okay?"

She sighed and slowly shook her head. Then I looked at the guys. All but Jacob transformed into wolves. " If she gets hurt I promise you I will hunt you down till I find all of you and feed you to my cat!" They nodded and walked away with my sister.

"So…" said Jacob.

"So why aren't you in wolf form? I'm a vampire remember?"

"Yeah, but you don't smell like a vamp." I looked at him confused. "Plus I don't think you could fight anyways."

"Excuse me?"

"You probably think you're all tough now cuz you're a vamp but really I can tell you don't have a violent bone in you're body."

I punch him in the face and walk ahead. When I turn to look at him I thought he was about to attack me but he was just staring at me.

"What the hell?"

"You asked for it."

"Hmp," he snorted and it went silent.

We walked for what seemed like an hour. He finally said something.

"We're here." He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and my mouth dropped. The most amazing looking guy smiled and said, "Hello, Jacob. And who is your friend." He smiled at me and I felt like I was going to blush. Then I realized I couldn't. I sighed.

"Not a friend. A present for you bloodsuckers. Another bloodsucker."

"Well, thank you for bringing her."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Jacob left and the vampire I now recognized as Jasper looked at me and ushered me in.


	3. What the hell? part 2

***** AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER*****

* * *

**POV : KRISTINA**

I woke to my sister yelling, "KRISTINA?!" I quitely moaned in pain. "Kissy! You're ok!" I hear as I feel sisters arms around me for a hug.

"Ew, get off me." I said. "You smell like shiz." She really did.

She looked at me confused. "Well you don't smell like a field of flowers either. Actually you stink like wet dog." she wrinkled her nose . "Anyways look around is this place not gorgeous."

I looked around I was in a beautiful field of majestic flowers. " Yeah, I guess its oh my god!" I looked right at he and jumped back.

"What?" she asked as she looked behind herself.

"Look at your eyes." I told her freaked.

"Hey, genius. I can't LOOK at my eyes." she said thinking I was joking I suppose.

"The…They're r…r… red ," I stuttered trying to keep my words strait.

"Ha ha," she said as she pulled out her compact. " You're so fun…" she looked in the mirror in disbelieve. She was freaked I on the other hand found the hummer.

"Hey, now you really do look like a vampire." I said laughing my head off.

"That's it," she said.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire," she said, looking serious. My laughter stopped as I looked into Her red eyes.

"What the hell, Beth. Did you fall on your head or something?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Shut up."

"No. Listen to me."

"Why the hell should I listen to your crazy ass."

"Don't curse. You're to young."

" I fucking curse if I fucking want too. I'm thirteen god damn years old," I said shaking in anger I hated being told what to do.

"Oh, shit," I herd her say.

"So you can curse and I can't? What kind of shit is this. You're a real bi…" I was cut off by a pack of giant wolves jump out of the woods. "What NOW! This is bull…" Beth cut me off.

"Shhh!"

The wolves looked at her for a long time then looked at me. They looked at the front wolf and he nodded. They walked back into the woods and a minute later, five guys walked out.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" said the one that looked like he was about to explode.

"Who the hell ar…" I started till Beth elbowed me. I was still pissed. The one that spoke started to shake.

"Calm down, Paul," said the head guy.

"What the hell, Beth. Why are you trying to stop me from yelling at these creeps?" I yelled in anger and confusion.

"Cuz they are werewolves and could kill us in like 5 seconds."

"Ha. Werewolves. Funny."

"Why are you laughing? You're a wolf too," said the guy standing next to the leader.

"Yeah, ok." I said, rolling her eyes.

"Think Kris. We pass out and wake up in a field in the middle of no where, I have red eyes, five wolfs come into the field, then go back into the woods, and five huge guys walk back out. How do you explain that?" Beth said trying to convince me. I still didn't by it.

"You set this up with your band geek friends."

"How would I get the wolfs?"

"Um…"

"Exactly."

"You know what? Shut up," I said then looked at Her in shock. The sun had come out and she was sparkling. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good," said the head wolf man. "Now that that's settled, Jacob take the bloodsucker to the Cullen's and the wolf girl will come with us."

"Don't call my sister a bloodsucker," said I agitated. "And I'm not a wolf." I started to shake again.

"Bloodsucker, bloodsucker, bloodsucker." one of the guys said tauntingly at me.

I stated shaking worse and all of a sudden exploded into a wolf. I looked around confused. I looked at Beth for help. I admit that I, the fearless Kris, was scared. Hell I was terrified.,

"Kissy, it's ok I promise. The wolves are good people." she tried reassured me. "I think it might be a good idea for you to go with them till I figure this out."

I shook my head I knew I couldn't talk to her, I was scared but that didn't afect my actions. "Yes I need you to do this for me. Okay? Be my strong little sister that can do anything, Okay?"

I sighed in defeat and slowly shook my head. Then she looked at the guys. All but Jacob transformed into wolves. " If she gets hurt I promise you I will hunt you down till I find all of you and feed you to my cat!" I snickered quietly. Knowing Beth she would keep her promise. They nodded and we walked away from my sister.

I had my bored face on. I was terrified, but I wouldn't them know. I gave them the same look I gave everyone that I didn't know or like.

We came to a clearing about an hour later. If I remembered right it was called La Push. We walked to a house and they went out back as I stayed in the front like they told me to. I hated being told what to do but I'm not stupid. One of the guys walked out the front door and handed he some clothes. I grabbed them with my mouth then ran to the edge of the woods.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans a few sizes to big, and a t-shirt also a few sizes to large. Good thing I like my clothes big.

I sighed, "Here goes nothing." I walked into the house and looked around simple, normal really. Then I looked at a woman with a huge scar on her face. I remember my sister telling me about her once so I didn't stare. I walked to the dinning table and sat down.

"So you're the little wolf girl I've heard about." She said putting HUGE muffins on the table I was sitting at.

"I'm not little." I mumbled. I was rather shy without Beth to back me up.

The woman giggled, "Of cores not. You can have a muffin you know there not poisoned." She saw me eyeing the muffins.

"This is going to be a long trip," I thought as I sighed.


	4. You want me to belive that?

***** AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER*****

* * *

**POV : BETH**

I walked it the gorgeous house. I was greeted by six protective looking vampires. "Hello," I said pretending to be confident.

"False confidence will get you no where here," said Jasper from behind me. Crap! I had forgotten he could feel my emotions.

"How do you know he can read emotions," said a bronze hair boy. He must be Edward. "And how do you know my name?" Crap.

"Well you see… I… Um… it's a long story," I said nervously.

"We have time," said the big one, Emmett, trying to make a joke bout being immortal.

"Well, you see," and I explained the whole thing. "So now I'm here and my sister is with the wolfs."

It got really quite for awhile. "So you expect me to believe you just magically turned it to a vampire and your sister is a wolf?" said the blonde chick, Rosalie.

"Rose, she's telling the trust," said Edward.

"Well, what the hell do we do with her now?" She asked , obviously frustrated with me just being there.

"Rose, I think you need to calm down," said the man in a doctor coat, Carlie. "First we need to figure out how to get her back to where she belongs."

"Um, this might be a bad time," I said cautiously, " But I'm really hungry."

"Oh, of course you are, honey," Said Esme.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett take her out far into the woods and let her feed," Carlie said to the three boys , or men sounds like a better word for them.

"Hell no," said Rose. "No way am I letting this whore go out in the woods with my man." What the fuck! Who the hell is she calling a whore.

I was about to say something when I heard Esme say, "Roselie! Do not judge this poor girl. She is just lost and we are trying to help. If you are not willing to do that I advise you to go upstairs."

"Fine!" Rose exclaimed and went upstairs

"I'm sorry about that," Esme said.

"It's fine. I'm in high school. I'm use to it." They all laugh

Carlie turns to the boys, "Make sure no humans are around." They all nodded in agreement.

"Come on. Um what's your name again." said Emmett.

"Beth," I said as we walked out the door.

**POV: KRISTINA**

I was sitting at the table wile eating the HUGE muffin.

"So how old are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm 13."

"So I heard you gave the guys some trouble in the woods earlier."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine."

"How exactly are you a wolf anyways?"

"It's not really the shortest story."

"Well, ok we got time… " she was interrupted by the wolf guys coming back. They ran in and each grabbed a muffin. Then, when they all got done eating their muffins, they turned to look at me.

The pack leader looks at me and says, " Now that you have calmed down I think it is time for answers."

I look at him for a second and say, " Why should I answer anything for you? I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"Okay. I'm Sam," says the pack leader and continues as he points to each person. "This is Jacob, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady."

"I'm Kristina," I say with a smile. "My friends call me Kris."

"Okay, Kris, How…" Started Sam but I interrupted him.

"I said my _friends _call me Kris. You may call me Kristina."

"Listen you little bi…" Started one of the big guys. I think his name was Paul.

"Paul! Calm Down!" demanded Sam. Paul immediately started to calm down. I was confused as hell so I just kept quiet. "So, _Kristina, _can you please explain to us how you got here and what you were doing with the vampire in the field?"

"Well, as I was about to explain to…" I said and then realized I didn't know the lady with the scared face's name. "Um, what's your name again?"

"Emily." she said so kindly.

"Thank you. Anyways, as I was explaining to Emily here before you so rudely interrupted…" and I told them everything. "And now I'm here and my sister is with the vampires."

"So you expect me to believe you just magically turned it to a wolf and your sister is a vampire?" Paul asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't know she seems to be telling the truth." said Jacob.

"What the hell do we do with her now?" Paul said obviously frustrated. In my head I was thinking '_Please send me to my sister. Please send me to my sister!' _

"Paul, CALM DOWN! We'll just figure out a way to send her back." Sam said. "Now lets go to the bloodsucker's and see if they figured out anything."

The only thing that ran through my mind was _'oh shit, this isn't going to end well.'_


End file.
